Adventures of the Secret Trio
by CrayonPencil
Summary: This was first: The secret trio: Dumb ways to get exposed. I decided to make some more one-shots. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows (Includes: Danny Phantom [DP], American Dragon: Jake Long [ADJL] and Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja [RC9GN]) Rating K [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1 - weaknesses

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows, of course.**

* * *

 **Adventures of the secret trio (one-shots)**

 **Chapter one: weaknesses**

After a long time the trio saw each other at the attraction park

"Yo Randy!"

"Hey Jake, Danny."

"Didn't see you in a long while... Where were you?" Said Danny

"Ninja bussines. I had to do so much, it's gonna be boring"

"Why?"

"Well, I am really tired because I have to get up for Ninja bussines."

"Join the club", chuckled Jake

Randy looked angry at him, and turned back to Danny.

"Do you have a weakness?"

"Well, I can't... Are you sleeping?"

No answer.

"Are you kidding me?"

"He told you he was tired", Danny, "So, tell it to me."

"Well, Do you know blood blossoms?"

"Yes, I gave them to Rose at valentinesday"

"Well, that is my weakness."

"I have also something like that, Spinx hair."

"Spinx what?"

"Spinx hair"

"It takes all the power of dragons"

"I was thinking... Do you think Randy has one?"

"I don't think so", Danny said, " A ninja is still human"

"You're right"

 **1 hour later in the rollercoaster**

"We left Randy sleeping behind that man who makes Sugarcandy!"

"Let's get back!"

"OK"

"AAAAAAAAAH" **(A/N THEY ARE IN THE ROLLERCOASTER!)**

 **5 minutes later**

"He's gone!"

"No, really, Danny?" Jake said, "tell me something I don't know"

"OK, you're really short"

"Seriously?!"

"Yes"

Suddenly they both heard a familiar voice.

"Why did you left me while I was sleeping?"

"Hey, Randy, how are you, why are you wet?"

"SOME KID THREW HIS DRINK AT ME"

"That's not our fault..."

"And I bought some honkin' bruce friendship bracelets for you!"

"Are you 8 years old?", jake said

"Why?"

"Just a question.."

"Put them on!"

"Only one minute", Danny and Jake said at the same time.

While they were putting them on, Jake went dizzy

"Are you OK?", Danny asked

~Bonk~

Jake fainted

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Danny screamed

"I bought him a, I told you, a honkin' bruce bracelet"

"Where?"

"That little magic shop over there"

When they went there, with Jake still unconscious in their arms, they asked the boy at the shop what that bracelet was.

"It is made of..." He watched the sticker at the bracelet. "Spinx hair, it's supposed to give damage to 'dragons ' "

Randy and Danny gasped

"What's wrong, of course this all is fake, you know? Don't tell my boss I said that to customers..."

"Of course we know. We're not stupid." Randy said

After they went out the attractionpark

"Here is you answer to you question: I'm clearly not. You? I'm not sure. Because I'm not the one who bought that stupid bracelet! Danny whispered to Randy

Then someone woke finally up

"What the heck is going on?"

"I have to run if I don't want burned hair, right?" Randy asked Danny

"You mean... He did... He never listens, eh?

"Yes you're right" Then Danny turned over to Randy "Randy... RUN!"

 _"Dragon up!"_

 **END**

* * *

 **I hope you like it. Chapter 2 will be up soon! I Promise! Bye!**

 **~CrayonPencil~**


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm the best!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the shows. These are owned by their owners (dp - nickelodeon, rc9gn and adjl -disney)**

 **(After season 2 final of R9GN, Before Hong Kong Longs and Before Phantom planet)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - I am the best!**

"I have the best powers!"

"No I"

"No, definitily I"

"Yo, you don't have powers, Randy"

"I have, Jake"

"What are your powers?"

"Well, Danny, I can...err... I have a sword. It can cut everything, except stupid"

"Danny said powers, no other stuff!"

"But-"

"No Randy, you don't have powers, even if you had, they wouldn't be better than my powers."

"No, my powers are better! I can go intangible!"

"Er..., That isn't cool. I can breathe fire! And I can more, for example: Flying!"

"Hello, I can to!"

"But Randy can't"

"hey!"

"It's the truth!"

"Yo, Danny, about the truth, you can't even hold your secret a secret to your sister!"

"But your sister also knows !"

"She is also a dragon, that's different!"

"If we are talking about keeping secrets, I am the best! Yes, me, Randy Cunningham, is the best!"

"No, you are not!"

"Jake, Danny, who knows about your powers?''

"Only Jazz, sam and tucker..."

"Only my family, except dad, and the entire magical world and Vicky and Rose and principal Rotwood and... You know, I'm gonna stop..."

"Only Howard knows, that is better than you all, especially you, Jake"

"I win!"

"But I have the best transformation!"

"Are you kidding me? Only some blue glowing rings!"

"And you only have a skinny, tight suit, or something like that, hey, are you going to join the Olympic games, Go for Gold!"

"I have at least a chance!"

"So have I!"

"Only with a skateboarding competition, oh, wait, I misunderstood, Hey Randy, did you see that video online of Jake in hawai, he got zero points?

"That wasn't me! That was Lilo in my body!" **(A/N _Real_ Crossover between Lilo and stitch and ADJL, Lilo and stitch: Morpholomew)**

"Another one who knows your secret, like I told you, I won!"

"At least I've got powers, you do not."

"We already been through this!"

"And besides, I have to fight alone against the sorcerer. You all have friends who are helping you!"

"Isn't he defeaten? after 800 years?"

"Oh no! I don't have work anymore!"

"Shut up there is ALWAYS danger!"

"You're right! Thanks Danny!"

"Told you! I can make a ninja happy, so I am the best!"

"Shut up danny! I told ya dragons are way better!"

"No, THE NINJA IS THE CHEESE!"

"Randy, no one understands your stupid slang!"

"And you're the worst ninja I ever knew, and I know really much, like the huntsclan!"

"And why, Jake?"

"Well, ninja's are supposed to be SILENT!"

"I am!"

"No, You aren't!"

"Give an example!"

"Okay, let's see... If you "transform", you say "It's ninja-o-clock!", and if you do ANYTHING, you say: NINJA THIS, NINJA THAT, NINJA SHUT UP! I never heard a ninja screaming as loud as you in battle! Ever heard about surprise attack? I don't think so!"

"That were more examples!"

"And I can tell more... Danny, give it a try!"

"Well... If a ninja comes, he will be quiet. If you're coming, you say: NINJA SMOKEBOMB! Everyone will know you're there!"

"NINJA PUNCH!"

"one: that doesn't hurt, because I am a half ghost, two: THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT WE MEANT!"

"And... Remember you told us that you said at a public place when you took your mask on "I am the ninja!"

"That was maybe not the bes-"

"No Randy, that really wasn't a good idea!"

"So I am the best!"

"You're only protecting a bounch of dead people!"

"No I am protecting the human _against_ the ghosts!"

"And you're public enemy #1"

"I'm not!"

"I'm turning the TV on..."

 _"Live in Amity park. There is really much damage made by the ghostboy. Inviso-bill, public enemy #1.."_

 _"..."_

 _"_ nothing to say? Exactly!"

"Inviso-bill? That name is wonk!"

"Ghostboy is better"

"I know!"

"but the AmDrag is always better than you two!"

"That's it! Goin' Ghost!"

"But.. And.. Nevermind!... Dragon up!"

"That's not fair! Its ninja-o-clock!"

"Randy! Don't say that ever again!"

* * *

That's it! I got some inspiration from "The misadventures of the secret trio" by catchingwind, and by "our own slang" by CasieEthridge on wattpad.

You're really good writers!

Next chapter will be up soon! Promise!

~CrayonPencil~


	3. Chapter 3 - Embarrasing nicknames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows because: I'm too young, I'm not billionare, things like that, okay?**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Embarrasing nicknames

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Jake and Randy laughed at Randy. They saw the news. And Danny was on the news. In his ghost form (Danny Phantom) But they didn't exactly said his name... the right way...

"Stop it!" Danny yelled back "I'm sure you have embarrasing nicknames to!"

"No, we don't!"

"Oh you have, skinny tights."Danny said

"Yes, scarf boy" Jake added

"Don't you dare say anything about my scarf, Dragon Boy!"

"Only Rose calls me that! Because she LOVES me... She's my boo."

"What is a... Never mind."

"Shut up Inviso-Bill!" Jake laughed again

"Inviso-bill, and I thought you were unhappy with your nickname Ghost Boy.! Randy laughed

"At least I'm not wearing a to tight suit"

"It's a 800 years old ninja suit."

"Did you ever washed it?" Danny asked

"No, do I have to?"

"Eeeeeew and YES YOU DO!" Danny and Jake said in common

"And you were almost stuck with a HAZMAT (Right?!) suit with your dad's head on it."

"Almost, Mac daddy dragon of the NYC!"

"I only called myself like that when I was 13 years old. I'm now much older!"

"Yes... ONE YEAR!"

"Okay, okay, scarf boy"

"I told you, never say anything about my scarf, my beautiful soft scarf"

"That is just weird."

"... Says Inviso-bill"

"I told you to not calling me that, hot-head"

"Hot-head? Seriously? Because I'm a Dragon doesn't mean I'm a hothead."

"Dude, you're breathing fire!"

"Shut up, payama head!"

"It's not a Payama!"

"He didn't say Scarf Boy

"I told you not to call me that, Inviso-bill!"

"Don't call me Inviso-bill!"

"Okay,... Casper."

"Seriously?! Where do you get all those nicknames from?"

"It's your own fault, Inviso-bill"

"Seriously, Payama head?"

"I TOLD YOU IT IS NOT A PAYAMA, HYPOCRITE!" **(a hypocrite is somebody who tell somebody else what not to do and is doing it himself)**

"What do you mean with hypocrite?"

"Your nicknames are way worse than mine!"

"Yes, is that so, Dragon Boy?"

"I told ya only Rose calls me that!"

* * *

 **And in this way we could do this forever, but I'm not insane, you see? Any good ideas? Send them! Read and Review.(My story Gravity Dragon will be updated soon!)**


	4. Chapter 4- How could YOU let that happen

**Idea from: rc9gnrulz1234, Thank you! Why didn't I have that idea... ;-D ( rc9gnrulz1234, I read your profile, and picked one of your favorite shows to appear in this Chapter, so I hope you like it)**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the shows, because if I did, I wasn't writing story's right now, but publicing more episodes.**

 **Other Ideas are very welcome ;-)**

 **(In this story and most of my other storys the trio will be about 15 years old, sometimes 13, 14 or 16)**

* * *

Chapter 4 - How could YOU let that happen!

"Let's go back to our humanforms, we are done here." Jake said

"Let's do it in that back ally" Danny said while walking to the back alley

After they went into the back alley

"I don't see someone around" Randy said while looking around

"Okay" Danny and Jake said in common.

While they were changing back to their human form, or in randy's case: Taking his mask of, an 14 year old boy saw everything.

"Woooaaah" The boy said "Unbelievable"

"Say what? What the juice? Ow crud! " The trio said in common in their humanform (Jake: Say what?Danny: ow crud and Randy: what the juice)

"What did you saw?" Danny said calm, but in his mind there was panic

"Only that you are the famous DANNY PHANTOM! And he's a NINJA! And he's a... DRAGON! I think.

"Randy?" Jake asked

"Yes?"

"Give me your scarf, and Danny, take the boy, don't let him escape"

"What?!" The boy said afraid while Danny took the boy by his hand.

Jake took Randy's scarf and tied his hands and feet together. Randy was in panic because his scarf, his beautiful scarf, was used to tie the hands and feet of the boy together, and Danny was teasing him about that.

"What did I wrong?" The boy asked

"Boy, you didn't do anything wrong, but Jake said we could deform."

"Say what? Randy! Danny said we could deform in this back alley."

"What? I'm not the one responsible for this! Randy said there wasn't anyone here."

"That's not true! Danny said we could deform in that back alley!"

"One minute ago you said it was my fault? Didn't you?"

"I changed my mind!"

"Err, boys" The boy tried to interrupt

"Shut Up!"

"Randy, you're attracting issues from 60 miles! And you gave our names away!"

"I never said you are Jake Long, and that he is Danny Fenton and that I'm Randy Cunningham." **(A/N Randy, how could you be so stupid?)**

"YOU JUST DID, YOU STUPID!" Jake and Danny yelled "How could YOU do this?"

"I didn't" Randy said guilty

"Err, Randy, is it?" The boy said "You just did!"

"See? Our prisoner is agree with us" ( I have the feeling I didn't spell this one right...)

"Prisoner?!"

"YES! YOU KNOW OUR SECRETS, AND THANKS TO RANDY, OUR NAMES, SO WE CAN'T LET YOU GO!" Danny and Jake said in common

"But I already know that beings like you exist!" The 14 year old boy said

"Say what?!" Jake replied "How"

"Well, my name's Dipper Pines (From Gravity Falls) , and I was 2 years ago on vacation with my sister in Gravity Falls, Oregon. We went to the Mystery Shack..." And Dipper explained how he found the jounal, and how he fighted to gnomes and ghosts and many other creatures.

"Okay" Randy began "So Dipper, you won't tell our secrets?"

"No"

"And you won't even say it to your sister?" Jake asked

"No"

"You'll never tell this?"

"No"

"And I'll get my scarf back?"

"Yes!"

After Dipper walked away Danny had to say something:

"Randy, it is still your fault."

* * *

 **YAY Again one chapter done! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can! This Idea was from** **rc9gnrulz1234. Ideas are still welcome! Please R &R, because I'm happy if I get one Review! ~CrayonPencil~**


	5. Chapter 5 - Gamingtournament

**Idea from MintBushCat, I hope you like it! Thank you for the Idea. It's not an easy one, but I'll try. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I STILL do not own any of the shows, if I did, you would see before the intro ends created by: My name (muahahah I'm not going to tell you my name, only that I'm a girl muahahahha) ( Sorry I just had to say that! ;-D)**

 **Sorry I didn't post it earlier.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Gamingtournament

 **"** What do you mean with 'I'm a better gamer'?'' Jake said

"So you thought you're a better gamer?" Danny said

"No, I KNOW I'm a better gamer."

"Where are you talking about? I'm a better gamer. I have the highscore Gravepuncher!" Randy said proudly

"No, you know I beaten you with Gravepuncher, Cunningham." Howard said "So I have the highscore"

"You jumped the last second in! As always! We all know, Howard"

"I never played Gravepuncher, but I know I'm going to beat ya all, Yo."

"Jake, I think you're going to beat Randy, but I'm going to beat you all!" Danny said

"Gamingtournament?"

"Bring. It. On"

The day of the gamingtournament

"So we are not going to play Gravepuncher?" Randy asked

"No, just an other game."

"Why?"

"Because you played it very much. I bought a new game!"

"Who's invited?"

"Let's see:

-Jake

-Randy {you}

-Me

-spud

-trixie

-tucker

-sam

-howard.

Thats it"

"Yes! more people to show I'm the best gamer!"

"You weren't the best gamer if you were the only one on earth!"

"That is not true!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"Stop it!" Everyone is here already!"

"Bring it on!"

_timeskip_

And now the final with Danny and Spud!

"This game sucks!" Randy said

"At least I wasn't the one who lost the first match!" Jake said

"You were cheating!" Howard said

"How?" Jake said while smirking

"You used your tail!"

"And Danny is using his duplicates! Only they are invisible!"

"Really? I'm going to slap all those duplicates down!"

"NINJA SLAP!"

"OUCH!"

"Randy! Now I lost! Spud won! Your fault"

"You were cheating!"

"That isn't true!"

"Prove it!"

"Look behind you to those duplicates."

"Hi Danny!" The duplicates said

"O Crud..."

* * *

 **I'm really not proud of this one. I think this one is the worst of all my stories. I written it again about one million times. Thats why it took so long. Well, its vacation, so I have time to write more YAY! The next one will be up soon! Idea from MintBushCat. Sorry, I tried. I made your awesome idea terrible. Please read & Review. Sorry for this terrible story. I love getting Ideas! Ideas will be always welcome. I'm sure they will be good, at least better than this terrible story. THE IDEA WASN'T TERRIBLE, THE IDEA WAS AWESOME, ONLY THE STORY WAS TERRIBLE! Say what you think about it ~CrayonPencil~**


	6. Chapter 6 -The most dangerous Villianpt1

**Idea from: Guest. Sorry I can't give you more credits, because, well, you're a guest...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows, I think I said this like... In every chapter! Why do you need to use a disclaimer? I mean, wouln't this be logical that you don't own the story, I mean, I you owned it, you would make more episodes instead of writing them, right? :-)**

* * *

Chapter 6 - The most dangerous Villian

"Danny, Jake, I need to go. There are already some poor children stanked. "

"Where?"

"They are in... Amity Park?" Randy said with disbelieve

"How did the stank come there?" Jake asked

"Wait.. Sam sent me a message, it says: Danny, ghost attack, Amity Park, NOW!"

"I can bring you, I have to go to Amity Park now, so I can take you there right now."

"And I, now I'm stuck in Norrisville, alone, and... Yo , look, the message fairy is here!"

"It's a message from Fu dog, is says: Kid, trolls are attacking Amity Park, a goo, a googoo, a goo goo goo goo, a goo... A googoogoo"

"Well, the three of us are going to Amity park!" Jake said

_At Amity Park_

Randy, Danny And jake were standing right each other, in silence. **(A/N WOAH IN SILENCE!)** This wasn't what they expected.

"This is a trap, isn't it?" Danny asked

In front of the secret trio were: The Sorcerer, the Huntsmaster and Vlad Plasmius.

 _"Yes"_ The three villians said.

The trio was totally speachless. With open mouths they looked at the villians.

"Jake, Randy, I told you Vlad is a fruitloop. He is the most dangerous villian ever!"

"Say what?! The huntsmaster is obviously the brain of the whole plan!"

"Liar! Only the sorcerer is smart enough to make a plan like this!"

"But Vlad want to take over the world!"

"The sorcerer want that too!"

"The huntsmaster want to kill all magical creatures, include me!"

"HELLO! JAKE! THE SORCERER/VLAD WANTS TO KILL ME TOO!" Danny and Randy yelled

"But the Huntsmaster is obviously the most dangerous!"

 _"I never thought I was going to say this, but: American Dragon! American Dragon! American dragon!_

 _"No way, huntsman, Ninja, ninja, ninja!"_

 _"You are both wrong! Danny, Danny, Danny!"_

 _"_ The sorcerer send every day killer robots after me!"

"But the huntsman want to do it with his own hands!"

"Vlad wants to marry my mother!"

*Cricket sound*

 _"That's just weird"_ The sorcerer said

" _That is also creepy!" T_ he huntsmaster said

While Vlad was blushing the trio started quibbling again.

"Everyone agreed that is creepy, but it isn't dangerous!"

"I have nightmares about Vlad marry my mother, how do you think it is if the sorcerer or the huntsman is your dad?!"

"THANKS NOW I'M TRAUMATIZED!" Randy and Jake said

"See? That means Vlad is the most dangerous villian!"

"That is not true! The huntsman wants my pelt!"

 _"Go American Dragon!" The villians were now eating popcorn and drinking soda_

"Skulker wants my pelt to!"

"Weren't you talking about Vlad, Not Skulker?"

"Back to the main subject, the sorcerer is the most dangerous villian!"

"Liar! You already defeaten the sorcerer, that means that..." Danny didn't finish his sentence

"Wait" Randy said confused "If I already defeaten the sorcerer, then, WHO'S THAT?!"

Everyone (include the villians) glared schocked with big eyes at "The Sorcerer"

 **DUNDUNDUN**

* * *

 **Well, again one chapter finished! Hope you'll forgive me for the orevious chapter. Hope this is better. Personally I like the end, and you? Please Read &Review and ideas are very very very welcome! Next Chapter will be up soon! Love to write, ~CrayonPencil~**


	7. Chapter 7 -The most dangerous villianpt2

**The previous story was an idea from: AquaticaLight, logged in as guest. So here are your credits!**

 **Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SHOWS! WHY DO I HAVE TO TYP THIS OVER AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN... :-D**

 **I still think it would be mean to stop the previous story with a cliffhanger, so... WHO'S THE SORCERER? Let's go on with the story!**

 **Read &Review please. Doesnt mater if you're a guest or not ;-D**

 **Ideas are always welcome! I'll update as soon as I can, It's still vacation! Please say me I'm not the only one that is writing storys about the secret trio. If you are doing, I would like to read them! And of course send a review!n :-)**

* * *

 _Bonus_ of chapter 6 - The most dangerous villian

"Wait" Randy said confused "If I already defeaten the sorcerer, then, WHO'S THAT?!"

Everyone (include the villians) looked shocked with big eyes at "The sorcerer"

"Randy..." Jake asked "Are you sure you defeaten the sorcerer?"

"Yes! I saw him vanishing!"

"Are you sure?" Danny asked carefully, not losing his eyes of "the sorcerer"

"Yes, I told you"

"You fruitloop! I knew you are the most dangerous villian! What did you do?"

"I'm sure the huntsmaster did this!" Jake said

"Danny, Jake, I don't think this is the time to, you, know, quibbling!" Randy said

"Okay, but, Seriously, Vlad and Hunstmaster, who knew this?" Jake asked

" _we really didn't know this! We are also shocked, you know!"_

"Okay, 'sorcerer' who are you?" Randy asked. The others were watching curious

"Randy... I... Am... Your... Father..."

"But how... And... I already have..." Randy face went pale

~Bonk~

Randy fainted

"Please don't say t-the h-huntsman is r-related to m-m-me?!" Jake began to panick.

 _"Of course I'm not related to a stupid dragon!"_

"Ha!" Danny said "Now you know how it is when your arch enemy might me your dad!"

" _Danny, you PLANNED this?!"_ Vlad Asked

"Yes, Great job, Howard!"

"Thank you, Fenton!"

Vlad, huntsman and Jake were shocked that he could be so... so... mean. Randy began to wake up

"Please say me that was a j-joke" Randy said

"It was! Howard was dressed as the sorcerer!"

"Danny, after I'm done with you, you will be a full ghost... Wait... what do we have here?" Randy started to smile

Randy saw there was a sack of blood blossoms behind the huntsman and took some.

"Come here you stupid blob of ectoplasm"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Never mess with a ninja! That was the bonus. I hope you liked it. This is shorter than other chapters, but hey, it's a bonus, right? Pleas say what you think about it! Read &Review please! That will make me a very happy person! Next chapter will be up soon. Ideas are welcome, and I have plenty ideas myself, so it will be okay! Greetings from ~CrayonPencil~ (I got a new profile picture ! YAY. With an anime creator)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Day at Norrisville High pt1

**After 3 ideas here's an idea of my own. The trio will spent one day at Norrisville High because of an exchange program. Do I have to make one about Casper High and Milliard Fillmore _HIGH_ School? (I know it's supposed to be middle, but they are in this story 15 years old, so... do you know what I mean?**

 **This chapter would be a little more serious, So less arguing**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own any af these awesome shows. I am really tired of saying this every chapter over again and again and again... *Yawns***

* * *

Chapter 7 - Day at Norrisville High

"And this are our exchange students: Introduce yourself."

"I'm Danny Fenton, and I'm 15 years old. I live in Amity Park, Illinois. My regular school is Casper High."

"Yo, I'm Jake Long. I'm also 15 years old. I live in New York City. My regular school is Milliard Fillmore high school, also in New York." Danny walked away and gave his microphone to the principal. Jake dropped his microphone and said: "Peace"

"Jake,you stole my speech!"

"So?"

"Dropping your microphone, good first impression, I mean, THAT WAS SO BRUCE!" Randy added

"Don't encourage him" Jake rolled his eyes. They now had to go, because their first period was about to begin. They had to go to... Science with mrs. Driscoll.

"Welcome!" The science teacher said to the exchange students. She waited and saw Randy walk in. "Welcome..." She said to the 'numbskull.'

"Welcome Jake, Randy! You can sit here." She pointed at the 2 tables after Bash.

"Yo, why do you have a skeleton?"

"This is Jerry, my death, evil husband" After those words Danny and Jake were totally 'freaked out'

"Hello, shoobs." Bash said to Danny and Jake

"What the heck is a shoob?" Jake whispered at Danny

"No clue" Danny whispered back

"I need lunchmoney, and you are going to give me that."

Jake had a plan and told it to Danny. Danny thought that is was risky, but decided to do it when the teacher was gone. After 15 min mrs. Driscoll left the class alone, it was time for Jake's plan

"Danny, its time"

Danny and Jake went to the bathroom and made duplicates of themselves, the dupicates went back to class. Danny turned Jake and himself invisible. Danny was going to overshadow Bash. **(A/N in this story Jake can stay invisibe without Danny touching him.)** In Bash's body he said:

"I'm going to burn my book down, because I'm a shoob!"

Now it was time for Jake. After he breathed invisible fire at the book, They took the place of the dupicates in.

"Why is my book burned?"

Randy couln't help but laughing

"Mr. Cunningham, one week detention!"

Soon Jake and Danny followed to detention because of laughing

_At detention_

"Danny this is your fault!"

"What do you mean this is my fault?''

"It was you idea!"

"You burned his book, Jake!"

"Yes, you did it both!"

"WHAT?! It isn't our fault you began laughing!"

"it is!"

"It is not!"

"QUIET! Or do you want more detention?" said the teacher

"Yes, only if they are gone!"

"What?"

"I deserve my rest!"

"No you don't"

"Because I'm the Ninja I deserve rest!"

"Are you the NINJA?!" The teacher asked (the teacher is mrs. Driscoll)

"Eerrr..."

* * *

 **And I'm going to stop with a cliffie because I want to do that. Sorry you had to wait. I don't think this is my best. I just discovered "the art of evil cliffies". Well, hope to see you again! R &R! Love to write, ~CrayonPencil~ (Do you think I have to make some revelation fanfics?)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Day at Norrisville High pt2

**Hey everybody. I know it was a while ago, to be exact: one year, do you get it? Because the last chapter was written in 2015, and now it's 2016, eh? Not funny, I know. But I DIDN'T abandon the story. So, now on to the disclaimer and on with the story. Because I let you wait a whole year with a cliffhanger! I know, still not funny. But now the DISCLAIMERRRRRRR Roger! Wait.. I don't know a Roger. WHY DO I EVEN WRITE THIS AND NOW SERIOUSLY GO TO THAT DISCLAIMER!**

 **Me: I copyrighted you all**

 **The trio: That is not true! *dialing the cops***

 **cops: You're under arrest!**

 **me ( very upset): WHAT? I didn't do anything**

 **Randy: Yes you do, You said you copyrighted us!**

 **Danny: Yeah!**

 **Jake: Shut up, danny**

 **cops: We have to take you to our police office**

 **me: I'm innocent! Please! Why don't you believe me!**

 **The trio: Bye CrayonPencil**

 **me: NOOOOOOO**

 **(I know this disclaimer sucks)**

* * *

 _"QUIET! Or do you want more detention?" said the teacher_

 _"Yes, only if they are gone!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I deserve my rest!"_

 _"No you don't"_

 _"Because I'm the Ninja I deserve rest!"_

 _"Are you the NINJA?!" The teacher asked (the teacher is mrs. Driscoll)_

 _"Eerrr..."_

"Of course not, what is that for crazy talk" Randy said nervously. Jake didn't feel guilty for Randy because 'That wasn't their fault'. Danny at the other hand felt very guilty because they knew Randy always had to laugh about the most stupid jokes.

"You just said you're the-"

"Jake, Danny, this is all your fault!"

"What do you mean it's our fault? You just confirmed it! You could say she heard wrong or something!"

"What? No!"

"Yes you did, Randy"

"Jeez, stop it!" Danny tried to stop the boys, but without succes

"Now she knows I'm the Ninja, you shoobs"

"WHAT IS A SHOOB, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR SLANG?"

"You are the one with the weird slang, EVERYBODY here uses this slang! I mean, your constant yo's"

"Boys, stop, I'll keep it a-" Mrs Driscoll tried to say. She once said to herself that if she would ever know the ninja's identity, she would keep it a secret.

"You have to see it this way" Jake said "It's a phrase G said always: _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger"_

"Now you sound like your grandfa-" But someone interrupted Randy. Good Job Jake. Forgot Danny's half dead?

"What did you jus say?! Forgot I'm half Ghost?"

"Well, yes" Jake began to panic because Danny just revealed what he is. And that was definitely his fault. Or G's fault. No, Jake's fault. He never listens to Gramps' old Chinese wisdom and now...

"What do you boys mean by 'half ghost'?" Mrs Driscoll said. Jake felt guilty so:

"I am half ghost" Jake said with a fake smile.

"CUT THE ACT JAKE! SHE ALREADY KNOWS DANNY'S A HALFA! JUST KEEP IT SECRET THAT YOU'RE A DRAG-" Randy cutted himself of, and hoped she wouln't figure out.

At the moment Mrs Driscoll realized she had to cover the windows so nobody saw what she saw. 'So, the numbskull, Randy, is the ninja, revealed by mr. Fentons joke. Mr Fenton is a... Half ghost, no... halfa, revealed by mr Long. And mr. Long is a drag-, err, Dragon? Revealed by the numbskull. Oh I get it. It's like that game from the middle ages. With dragons. And it was supposed to stay a secret, because they are to cool to play it.'

"Boys, I know you are playing that game of the medieval period. I'll keep it a secret, you are not too cool to play it. I played it too. Creatures like that -except the ninja- don't exist."

"WE ARE NOT... Wait what? Where are you talking about, Lady? What do you mean by- OUCH!"

"What Randy means" Danny corrected "Is that you're 100% right. now excuse us. we have to go home." Danny said, winking at danny and Jake.

"Yes, what he says."

"Now we have to go."

"Bye... Numbskulls"

* * *

It's done. I'll try next chapter as soon as I can. It is already a whole year ago-. You know, I'm stopping with that joke. Anyways, hope to see you the next chapter, R&R I REPEAT R&R. See you soon, ~CrayonPencil~ (PS I know you don't believe it but this is the 2nd logest chapter of this story)


	10. AN (But the story will go on!)

Hi!

Sorry but I kind of have a writers block, there are just to many thing happening at the moment with school and health and stuff. and I can't concentrate, but I'll finish this story, PROMISE

~Love and kisses, Y


	11. Chapter 11 - Bully problems

**I'm _BAAAA~AAACK_! *Sing song voice*And this time woth more ideas then ever! And with a new chapter of this story. Guess what? 1,471 views O_O. I mean. That's SO MUCH! But WHY? Why 17 reviews with *Gasps* 1,471 views? Come on people review:**

 **To Rc9gnrulz1234: Thank you so much for all your reviews, they really make my day!**

 **To MindBushCat: You also thnx for all your reviews, and reviews make me happy!**

 **To AquaticaLight: Thank you!**

 **To Posshol: Yes I know it is a really late reaction but, RANDY RUN!**

 **Thank you for all your reviews! And to anyone: I KNOW YOU FEEL THE URGE TO PUSH THAT BUTTON BELOW PEOPLE! REVIEW OR... OR... I'LL BE SAD**

 **Dislaimer: The word -** **says it all!**

* * *

Chapter 10 If only they knew (Pre PP)

Today was "Take 2 friends from other towns" day. (I know weird) At Casper high. And guess who Danny took? Yes, Jake and Randy of course!

"Great you took us! Finally a day off of Rotwood and Brad!" Jake exclaimed happily

"And no Bash!" **(A/N, seriously Bash and Dash, rhyming? wait... in the ultimate spiderman -I do not like it, my little brother does- is the bully Flash, so BASH DASH and Flash,urgh that is just weird, nobody else noticed?)**

"Cunningham!"

"You've got to be kidd-"

"I didn't knew you had friends."

"And I didn't knew you were dumb, wait... I do." Randy whispered to Jake and Danny

Jake and Danny tried to hide their laughter

"But, how did you come here anyways?"

"Fenturd! Guess what I got on my test?"

"I think I know how..." Danny said

"Ha, No Brad!" Jake said

"Dude you just jinxed i-"

"Hey, Jerk Long" An all too familiar voice said

"Yo, what are you doin' here?"

"Is Dragon Boy asking questions to me? The Bradster?"

"He knows?" Randy asked Jake

Jake kicked Randys foot and Randy yelped in pain.

"Dude, you think you're a Dragon?" Dash asked

"No, I do n-" Jake only began his sentence to get interuppted

"-Yes he does!" The 'bradster' said

"Just leave me alone!"

"For now ,freak, but be prepared for the next meeting"

Alln the bullies picked up one 'loser' and stuffed them in the lockers, Dash style.

This is an awesome linebreak! (In the lockers)

Danny, Jake and Randy were in some lockers. And you know my writing style: They are going to blame each other about who's fault it was ALL the bullies were there and stuffed them in some lockers.

"Oh this is YOUR fault!"

"It is not!"

"You took us to your school" Jake and Randy yelled

"You, BOTH, agreed!"

"There MUST be some bully at your school!"

"Like you would care!"

"Yes I do!"

"Just shut up!"

"loser!"

"Freak!" Danny said

"And I am a free spirit!" Randy said

"Uhh. No, danny is the ghost here!"

"HALF-ghost!"

"Why don't you just go intangible and phase through the lockers?"

"I kinda forgot... "

"Danny YOU STUPID! We are already 5 HOURS STUCK IN HERE!"

"RANDY IT IS JUST 5 MINUTES WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"JAKE AND YOU COULD JUST BREAK THE LOCKERS OPEN!"

"NO BECAUSE I HAVE TO TRANSFORM AND WE ARE ALREADY STUCK IN HERE YOU STUPID HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TRANSFORM IN HERE!"

"And YOU!" Danny yelled "Why don't you just slice those lockers open with your 'honkin' bruce' sword?"

"And you said my slang was stupid, Danny"

"IT WAS SARCASTIC YOU # &%" (I will not use 'bad words' to keep it k+)

"JUST PHASE OUT AND GET US OUT! THE CLASS HAS ALREADY STARTED!"

"SHUT UP JAKE!''

"Since WHEN are you worried about class?"

"BECAUSE THEY ARE GONNA SEARCH US AND THEY HEAR US TALKING ABOUT OUR POWERS!"

"..."

Everyone kept quiet until Sam and Tucker found them, hoping nobody heard them...

* * *

 **Forgot keeping your secret a secret? Well I'm back with MORE ideas then EVER! Not really proud of this one... I'm already writing the next chapter, so it will be up soon. I KNOW YOU FEEL THE URGE TO PUSH THAT BUTTON BELOW, PEOPLE! READ AND REVIEW, please. Until the next chapter, ~CrayonPencil~**


	12. Chapter 12 - Code Language

**Here am I again with a fanfic ! Chapter 11 (10 without A / N) And I kinda have some bad news... This will be my last fanfic ever... JOKING HAHAHAAH.**

 **Okay now seriously I have some good news and bad news**

 **Good news: This is an update**

 **Bad news: I think there will be grammar mistakes**

 **Good news: I'm writing another fanfic at the moment about the secret trio!(New story)**

 **Bad news: It's not done yet**

 **Good news: Chapter 1 is already up**

 **Bad news: Chapter 2 isn't up yet**

 **Bad news: No good news anymore**

 **Good news: No bad news anymore**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ADJL NOR DP NOR RC9GN**

 **Please vote my poll for next story (No votes :-( )**

 **Codelanguage in** _italics_

* * *

Chapter 11 - Bathroom

3 kids raised their hands, they had to go to the bathroom... And those kids were Randy, Danny and Jake. 3 different creatures attacked the city... And those creatures were: Robots, Ghosts and Trolls. 3 different kids raised their hands, 3 different creatures were attacking... but... who is the one going to save the town? The Ninja with a too big Ego, Public Enemy #1 or a Dragon who can't be seen by anyone; he had to stay in the shadows. Difficult choice, so again... A Ninja with a too big ego shouting constantly, Public Enemy #1 of Amity Park, or a Dragon who has to fight without being seen?

"Mister?" (A/N just random place/school/teacher)

"What is it Jake?"

"I have to use the restroom!'

"But Mister, me too!" Randy said

"But I have to go! Danny said

"But I have some important thing to do!" Jake said, but the class thought he was talking about the bathroom, so that sounded _wrong_

"This is really important!" Danny said

"There are REALLY BIG PROBLEMS!" Randy stated, well THAT sounded WRONG

"It is an emergency!"

"Mine's bigger!"

"The city is going to EXPLODE if I don't do something!" Randy said. Practically the whole class -including the teacher- was looking at the boys as if it was disgusting

"The whole WORLD is in danger!" Danny said, The whole class ducked in the corners away from the boys; The 3 boys were only arguing about who would be the first to go outside and save the city. . . . and maybe the world..

"Yo, Just let me go it won't be nice if everything is going to be destroyed"

"You shoob! Jus let me go first and handle this!"

"No just shut up I have to fix this!"

"If you just _don't_ stay _invisible_ as always in the classroom and do your _work_!" Yes and now they started to use code language [Code: Don't invisible work = No ghost bussiness]

"And if you _don't_ _fire_ all those things to _help_ me, _I can do it pretty nice myself!_ " And if you still think they were talking about the bathroom. [Code: Don't fire help, I can do it pretty nice myself = I don't need a dragon to help I can do it pretty nice myself!]

The whole class was disgusted and confused, but didn't dare to come closer to the boys.

"If you _don't_ ran around with your important _hidden_ bussiness, stay here and _no_ , don't try to put up a _mask_ made in _Norrisville_!" [code: Don't hidden, no mask = No ninja bussiness, And don't use your mask!]

" _Stay here_ you _hot-head_ and don't do things I have to do!" [Code: Stay here hothead!= Stay here hothead!]

" _What d_ o you mean by that you *Cough _DP_ cough*?!" [Code: What DP? =What is it Danny Phantom?"

"You can't just go you're a average _american_ boy who has to _drag on_ his backpack and says _I don't need help_! Even if it is _not your bussiness_ backpack!" [Code: American Drag on I don't need help not you bussiness! = I don't need help from the American dragon it is not your bussiness!]

"Euhm Boys?" The teacher asked

"And don't stick your nose in bussiness of others!" Randy stated

That last one from Randy sounded VERY wrong, so the teacher decided to cut them off.

"Boys, go, all of you! I understand you have to do it, so GO before you are Going to DESTROY EVERYTHING, NOW!" The teacher winked at the boys as the boys blushed

In the hallways_

"Why did he wink at us?" Jake asked

"No idea" Randy said

"B-but I do!" Danny almost choked on his words

"What is it?!" Randy and Jake said in common

"We were using code language right?"

"Yeah?" Randy said

"And we are the best of the class right?"

"Yeah, so...?"

"We are following a code breaking class right?"

"No way! You mean he understood us...?"

"No... I'm sure."

The boys stayed silent, hoping they could trust the teacher

* * *

That was it! Please review and read! And I have VERY good news: I started a new fanfic of the Secret trio! Chapter 1 is already up! A full story, not oneshots! Check it out if you want. Hope to see you soon! ~CrayonPencil~ (Ps: The name's Pencil, Crayonpencil, Yes I went with the class to James Bond Spectre a while ago , hey, it was that or school... The best revenge I can get at the other classes HA! :-D)


	13. AN plz read!

Hey there everyone!

Ive got a very IMPORTANT poll open: It's about if I'm going to write fanfiction again, and what kind of. It's summer break in 1,5 weeks here, so I've got time then. Tell me what YOU want. I'd like if you voted, then I'll know if people actually want me to write again =)

~CP


	14. Chapter 14

Hey there everyone!

Ive got a very IMPORTANT poll open: It's about if I'm going to write fanfiction again, and what kind of. It's summer break in 1,5 weeks here, so I've got time then. Tell me what YOU want. I'd like if you voted, then I'll know if people actually want me to write again =)

~CP


End file.
